I Got What I've Dream Of
by Won17Woo
Summary: Baekhyun yang berharap mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi apa sebenarnya itu? Chanbaek!


Title : I Got What I've Dream Of

Genre : Romance

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Rated : T

Summary : Baekhyun yang berharap mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi apa sebenarnya itu?

Warning : GS, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

"Chan, sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya seorang gadis manis pada seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang mengendarai mobil mewahnya.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya Baek, percaya saja padaku,"

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu? Terakhir kali aku percaya padamu malah membuatku hampir diperkosa oleh _ahjussi-ahjussi_ mesum,"

"Aish~ Itu 'kan karena kau tidak mendengarkan aku!"

"Tch! Terserah kau sajalah," Gadis itu mencibir.

Apa? Kalian pasti sudah tau 'kan siapa sepasang gadis dan lelaki diatas? Yap! Mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kalau kalian mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, kalian salah! Mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat. SA HA BAT.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak perasaan setiap orang?

 **Keynonymous Present**

 **I Got What I've Dream Of**

"Chanyeol~ sebenarnya kita mau kemanaaaaa? Kau hanya membawaku berkeliling saja dari tadi~" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Sebentar Baek, kurasa aku sedikit lupa jalan menuju tempat yang kumaksud,"

" _Mwo_? Aish~ kalau begitu ayo kita ketempat lain saja!"

"Tidak, tidak. Kita akan kemana-mana selain tempat yang ku maksud," Ucap Chanyeol tegas. Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Sepertinya ia berencana untuk tidur.

"Ya! Baek kau mau tidur?"

"Hn, makanya kau jangan berisik!"

"Ya~ Jangan tidur! Kau temani aku mengobrol!"

"Tidak mau! Aku lelah kau ajak berputar-putar sedari tadi!"

"Aish, terserah kau sajalah!" Chanyeol kemudian memutar musik untuk menemaninya, sementara Baekhyun sudah menyelam kealam bawah sadarnya.

 **oOo Kkeynonymous oOo**

"Jja~ kita sudah sampai Baekhyunnie~ _Close your eyes please_?" Pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini sebuah kejutan untukmu Baek, jadi kau harus menutup matamu," Jelas Chanyeol dengan wajah malasnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun –yang tengah menutup mata– menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"Baek, kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang," Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun, Baekhyun merinding dibuatnya.

" _A-arraseo_ ," Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Perlahan saja Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, terlalu mengagumi pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Chan, aku tidak pernah bilang kepadamu kalau aku sangat–sangat menyukai padang bunga 'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengurangi tatapan kagumnya pada hamparan bunga-bunga indah dihadapannya.

"Eum~ kurasa tidak pernah," Jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya.

"Lalu kau tahu darimana kalau aku menyukai padang bunga?" Tanyanya penasaran. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun memundurkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Apa aku pernah memberitahumu kalau aku mempunyai insting yang kuat terhadap orang yang aku sukai, Baek?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang dibuat sesexy mungkin. Baekhyun merona hebat.

"A-apa maksudmu Chan?"

"Maksudku, aku mencintaimu Baek, kau mau menjadi kekasihku 'kan?"

"A-aku–"

 **oOo Keynonymous oOo**

"Baek! Bangunlah, kita sudah sampai~" Ucap Chanyeol, dengan lembut ia mengguncang sedikit badan Baekhyun.

"Eeng~" Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian ia terkesiap. ' _Jadi yang tadi hanya mimpi?_ ' Ia mendengus kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. ' _Tapi tadi benar-benar seperti nyata. Eyy kenapa aku seperti ingin sekali yang tadi itu menjadi kenyataan?_ '

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baek, apa kau masih belum sadar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

" _A-ani,_ aku sudah sadar kok." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita turun~" Ajak Chanyeol. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Baekhyun ketika ia sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Hn, _anything for you_ ~" Ucapnya. Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu.

"Ah! Ya aku hampir lupa. Kemari Baek," Chanyeol mengeluarkan penutup mata berwarna hitam dari kantung celananya.

"Kau mau apa dengan benda itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku? Aku mau menutup matamu,"

"K-kenapa mataku harus ditutup?"

"Baekhyunnie~ aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk mu," Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa familiar dengan keadaan ini. Bukankah ini sama dengan mimpinya?

"A-ah~ _Arraseo_ ,"

"Sekarang berbaliklah, aku akan memasangkannya untukmu," Baekhyun menurut. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan angin berhembus kearahnya.

"Chan sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau hanya perlu melangkah sesuai dengan arahanku Baek, aku tidak mungkin melukaimu,"

"B-baiklah," Baekhyun berjalan perlahan dengan tuntunan dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, pejamkan matamu Baek. Aku akan membuka penutup mata ini, jangan membuka matamu sebelum aku perintahkan, okay?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jja~ Sekarang bukalah matamu dengan pelahan Baek,"

"Wo…w. Ini keren sekali Park," Seru Baekhyun setelah melihat sesuatu yang disiapkan oleh Chanyeol.

" _Kajja_ kita duduk," Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju satu-satunya meja yang berada ditengah-tengah taman bunga itu.

Mereka telah sampai dimeja itu. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Terdengar pekikak tertahan dari mulut Baekhyun sebelum ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Ya ya ya. Aku taku kau suka pada kejutannya tapi jangan membunuhku dengan cara seperti ini Baek,"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Pipinya dialiri oleh air mata.

"Chanyeol-ah~ _Gomawo_ , _jinjja johayo_."

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"

"Terimakasih Chan, ini kejutan ulangtahun yang paling berkesan. Kukira kau akan lupa," Ujar Baekhyun dengan pout diakhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tambah cemberut dan mengusap dahinya.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan ulangtahun orang yang kusayangi~"

DEG.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat mimpinya yang sempat ia lupakan.

"O-oh, be-begitu ya. Hehe," Jawab Baekhyun canggung. ' _Aish mimpi sialannnn~_ ' Seru Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru menyadarinya,"

"Menyadari apa?"

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali malam ini,"

BLUSH

Pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Dan semakin cantik jika merona seperti ini," Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Y-yak! K-kau berbicara apa sih," Ujar Baekhyun gugup seraya memalingkan wajahnya agar Chanyeol tidak melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Aku serius Baekhyunnie~~"

"Ish, hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu~" Ucap Baekhyun, tetapi diam-diam dia tersenyum.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya Baekhyunnie~" Chanyeol menyeringai jahil.

"Terserah kau sajalah," Baekhyun mendudukkan diri dikursi yang berada didepan meja itu.

"Baiklah, saatnya kau meniup lilinmu Baek," Chanyeol menghidupkan lilin yang berangka 25 diatas kue ulangtahun yang berada diatas meja itu.

" _Make a wish first_ , Baek,"

" _I know_ dobi," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

' _Tuhan terimakasih kau sudah memberikan mimpi itu, tapi aku harap mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan, amen_ ,'

Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin itu. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, sesuatu didada kirinya terasa aneh melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Chan?" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol, mengembalikan kesadaran _namja_ itu.

"A-ah~ ya?"

" _Gomawo_ ," Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus, Chanyeol meraba dada kirinya yang berdetak tak normal dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Ya Baek, apapun untukmu," Ucapnya tanpa sadar. Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu dibuatnya.

"Baek, apa _wish_ -mu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Ayolah beritahu aku~" Pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak mau. Itukan rahasia!"

"Aish, kau pelit sekali sih,"

"Biarkan saja," Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya. Ia mengambil pisau yang berada disebelah kue itu, lalu memotongnya.

"Chan, kau mau?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Suapi aku, okay?"

"Baiklah, sini mendekat," Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol kue yang dipotongnya, lalu ia memakan bagian lain dari kue yang sudah dipotongnya.

"Wah, ini enak. Kau membelinya dimana Chan?"

"Ini buatanku sendiri," Ujar Chanyeol.

"Uhuk. Uhuk," Baekhyun tersedak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. "Apa kau bercanda? Kau tidak berniat meracuniku 'kan?"

"Yak! Aku tidak sejahat itu padamu Baek, walaupun aku sering menjahilimu aku tidak mungkin meracunimu, kecuali.." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya.

"K-kecuali apa?" Tanya Baekhyun was-was.

"Mungkin aku bisa meracunimu," Ucap Chanyeol dengan santai, Baekhyun membesarkan bola matanya.

"Hey, hey. Kau tidak perlu melotot begitu Baek. Racunku ini sebenarnya tidak berbahaya jika tidak sampai pada tujuannya. Tapi kau juga harus tau Baek," Chanyeol kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"T-tau apa?"

"Racun ini sangat mematikan, tidak ada penawarnya. Kau akan lumpuh seketika jika racunku sudah sampai pada tujuannya," Jelas Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya. Baekhyun melemas, apa benar Chanyeol telah meracuninya?

"Dan kita sudah memakannya Baek! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

' _Ah! Benar, Chanyeol juga memakannya tadi. Apa ia berniat mati bersamaku?_ '

"A-aku tidak tahu Chan. S-sebenarnya racun apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit penasaran.

"Eum~ mungkin kau sudah sering mendengar nama racun ini Baek, racun ini cukup terkenal kurasa," Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

"Kemari, mendekatlah aku akan memberitahunya," Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Nama rucun itu adalah _cinta_ ," Bisik Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun membola. Bibirnya tiba-tiba kelu, otaknya mendadak tidak bisa ia gunakan dengan baik.

"Byun, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? _Ani ani,_ maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Bisik Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"K-kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku 'kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

 **END**

Here! Chanbaek for you!

This is just an old fic. hope you like it!

dont forget to review!


End file.
